


Day 11 - Mirror

by Kaio



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Control, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, No Lube, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Seth Gordon Lives, it be fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio/pseuds/Kaio
Summary: Kevin and Seth just happen to be on the same page. That page? Fucking in the bathroom of the banquet.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Seth Gordon
Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500929
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Day 11 - Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> The direct sequel to Day 6 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667000
> 
> Day 11  
> Mirror
> 
> Sethvin
> 
> Canon is a mystery, it's all fiction and you're not here for accuracy to the canon story line :) 
> 
> Not beta'd. Come hang with me on tumblr @ its-aftg or on twitter @ kaiolowen
> 
> <3

The next banquet came a lot quicker than Kevin remembered over past years. Luckily this time there were tables and they didn't have to sit across from another team, it was also lacking masks and anonymity; a nice changed from the last banquet. The Foxes sat in their own jersey order, Dan across from Seth and Neil across from Aaron. Quickly into the night Kevin realized Andrew made Aaron switch places so he could be across from Neil. Aaron didn't mind much being stuck between Kevin and his current dorm roommate Matt, and it meant he didn't have to stare at Neil all night so he wasn't too unhappy with the change.

Seth was quick to grab two drinks for himself, ready to double fist them the whole night being forced to sit next to Allison. While they were't on bad terms and she had been nothing but nice to him, she had clearly moved onto Renee, the two coming out to the team six weeks prior. Many bets closed that night and both Kevin and Seth made a considerable sum of money. Dan, while not completely hating him, wasn't his biggest fan and most likely she would be getting up to mingle with the other teams soon into the night. That left Seth with two options, get black out drunk, or talk to two of his previous hookups. He and Kevin were just as friendly as they were before, Seth was true to his word and nothing about their relationship changed after hooking up. Weighing the options he was more keen on getting drunk, not great at talking and relationship drama he let his gaze float around the table, just taking in his surroundings.

Allison couldn't help but notice that Seth had brought two drinks back to the table for himself and Seth rolled his eyes at her judgmental stare, “Thought you were cutting back?”

“Not during this bullshit.”

“Just be careful, yeah?” She laid a casual hand on his forearm.

Seth shrugged it off, not looking for any comfort. “I’m just drinking, I don’t have that shit anymore.” 

She lifted one eyebrow skeptically, having a feeling that he was replacing his drug addiction with another addiction. She turned slightly to Nicky to get into the conversation between him and her girlfriend. Seth locked eyes with Kevin and gave him a small smile. If anyone understood his drinking to forget or to replace it would be Kevin. He raised a drink in response to the smile then leaned back in his chair to jut a foot out under the table to hit against Seth's. He had to prevent the small snort that threatened to escape, surprised by Kevin's minuscule flirting. He flicked his gaze down to where Kevin's lap was and then back to meet his eyes, cocking his eyebrow in an attempt to ask the question.

Kevin wasn't interesting in waiting and motioned to the bathroom with his eyes. He waited for the small nod of confirmation before he downed his drink and got up to make his way to the bar. He wanted to stop and get another drink to take with him, also to make it look less suspicious that they both would be leaving the table around the same time. They hadn't fucked around since the last banquet, but Kevin would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to. He had thought about it significantly more than he'd thought about any of his previous encounters and instead of being concerned he decided to accept the fact that he was actually attracted to Seth. Taking his new drink he made his way to the bathroom where he expected Seth to be waiting for him since he saw he was no longer at the table.

He made it through the threshold to the back hall where the restrooms were before he heard a voice call out to him.

"Taking your time?"

Kevin held up his drink like it was an excuse before walking up next to Seth. He let him lead him to the men's room, letting him decide which bathroom they'd rather get caught in this time. To Kevin's surprise when they went inside and found no one currently in there that Seth turned around and locked the main bathroom door. 

"Oh, that's much more convenient," Kevin smiled at him, setting his drink down on the sink counter. 

“Not like being walked in on would change anything that’s about to happen.” Seth backed Kevin up against the sinks, slotting his whole body against the other man as he leaned in to press a hurried kiss against his lips. They both seemed more comfortable with one another, eager to move further, no time needing to be wasted on an awkward first encounter. Seth immediately started to pull at Kevin’s belt, trying to get it loosened quickly so he could reach his hand inside. As he worked on that Kevin was trying to pull Seth’s shirt out of his pants to reach up and press his cold hand against Seth’s abs, sliding over to his hip, dipping fingers below his waistband. “You’re eager,” he whispered against his lips, a smirk evident. 

“Yes I am,” Kevin smiled as he pulled at Seth’s belt, determined to get to be a little more hands on this time around. He wanted to do more touching, wanted to show Seth that he was interested, he just didn’t quite want to say it. 

Seth moved a hand to stop him, “You don’t have to. I know you don’t really have it all figured out yet.” His fingers gripped hard around Kevin’s hand, “I’m more than happy to blow you again, I told you I like making others feel good and I fucking mean it.”

Kevin twisted his hand free, grabbing at Seth’s bulge. “I don’t need to have it figured out to know that I want you.” He gave a light squeeze for good measure, “And I know that I want you to fuck me.”

Seth's lips were back on Kevin's in an instant, too overwhelmed with the thought of him being willing to go further, willing to bottom for a man he practically hated for the last year. It made his cock swell as the heat rushed through his veins. Kevin was attractive on a regular day, but confident Kevin, Kevin speaking his mind and declaring his wants? Irresistible. He panted into Kevin's mouth as his cock was roughly jerked over his pants. 

They made quick work of their pants, throwing them somewhere across the tiled floor. They left their tops open and on, not taking the time to remove them. Seth forced Kevin’s hands onto the counter and shoved his boxers briefs to his ankles. He was impatient, prodding at his ass checks before wasting no time to shove his whole face between his cheeks. Kevin ducked his head down, panting with anticipation of their situation. He never imagined this scenario and couldn’t say he was upset. 

Seth groaned into his skin before kissing his way down to Kevin’s entrance, licking a flat tongue across before circling back around. He smiled around Kevin’s full body shudder before plunging his tongue passed the tight ring of muscle. His focus more on prep and less on pleasure as he worked him open, regretting his choice to leave lube back at the hotel, not thinking that he would be lucky enough to get with Kevin at two banquets in a row. 

Fingers soon followed tongue, and before Kevin could catch his breath Seth was three fingers in and losing all restraint he had left. "I'm ready, I'm so fucking ready."

Seth stood up to his full height, letting his fingers pull back so he could lined his hips up with Kevin's. Their eyes met in the mirror briefly before Kevin looked back down at the floor. "Oh no baby, you're gonna watch." he threaded his hand through the hair at the crown of Kevin's head, lightly pulling to adjust his head. "That's it, just keep your eyes on us."

Kevin could feel the cock pressed against his ass, it felt hard and heavy and he was more excited than nervous to be letting his teammate take him in the bathroom. He rocked back slightly on his toes, rubbing against Seth, encouraging him to move as he stared him down in the mirror. "Fuck," Seth stared him right back down as he lined his cock up with Kevin's rim before pushing in slowly. As soon as Kevin started to close his eyes he felt the hand in his hair tighten as a silent reminder to watch. 

Kevin had never imagined this scenario before, had never fucked in front of a mirror with most of his prior encounters happening in a bed and far away from prying eyes if he could manage that. This was something so new, further than a public blow job,d further than just sex with a man. He felt a dark blush roll up his chest before he saw it, his mouth parting to pant out quick breaths as Seth started to move, achingly slow. The slide out seeming to take even longer than the push in, a hand gripped tight against his hip.

"So fucking tight. Do you even realize how hard you're squeezing my cock right now?" He bit at his lip, an unconscious action that seemed to fuel his hips even further forward. "You ok to go faster? We don't have a lot of time."

He raised an eyebrow, practically taunting Seth. "Fuck me."

He didn't need to give any more in the way of permission for Seth to let loose. He was quick to snap his hips back only to immediately push back in. Kevin arched his back as an instinctual reaction, angling Seth even better to repeat his back and forth motion. Kevin felt his stomach drop with every retreat and his eyes loose focus on the snap back in. His hands repeatedly slipping on the granite counter top, slick with his sweat unable to do anything put rest his palms against the edge and hang on as Seth kept up a brutal pace. 

"You look so good on my cock, baby." A squeeze to his hips. "Look so fucking wrecked right now. Tell me, Kevin, do you like how i make you feel?"

"Yeah, feel so full. Don't stop, not gonna last." 

Seth grabbed harshly at his hair, pulling his head back further than before, making the arch in his back even more pronounced before driving in again. He watched Kevin's face flush as he let out a quiet moan. "Right there?"

"Yes, fuck, there- there-" Kevin was panting hard, gripping the counter with scarred fingers like it was his only lifeline. 

He could feel it building in his abdomen, the pressure, the need, and it was such a quick come on that he wasn't quite ready for the moment that that he fell over the other side without any touching of his own cock. He let out a low moan with his release, losing the battle with the mirror as his eyes shut of their own accord. Seth fucked him through his orgasm, letting him ride it out and when his eyes finally opened again he pulled out and took his cock in his own hand. 

"'M so close," he stroked with an almost frantic pace as Kevin decided to take matters into his own hands, quickly sinking to his knees in front of Seth and going straight in to mouth at the head of his dick. Seth kept stroking, staring down at Kevin, Kevin staring back up at him as he worked just the tip. Just enough to drive Seth to the brink, and then watch him spill over and into his mouth, the illicit eye contact somehow feeling more intimate than the seed filling his throat. He didn't think much of it before swallowing and running an experimental tongue around the swollen head. Seth shuddered, the feeling going down his legs like lightening. "Fuck, no more. I'm good." He helped Kevin back up before pulling him into a slow kiss, tongue not in a hurry to get anywhere but content to just explore. Seth sighed against Kevin's lips, pulling back to start getting them situated. 

After dressing and making sure they looked presentable they walked towards the door, Kevin pausing before he went to unlock it. "You know, we don't have to wait for another banquet to do this again. If you want."

Seth smiled, grabbing Kevin's ass through his too tight suit pants. "Oh yes I want, maybe next time you can fuck me." He winked before reaching over Kevin and unlocking the door and pushing past.


End file.
